WallFlower
by silentone98
Summary: Hi, my name is Helix Ai! First name Ai last name Helix and there are days when I find myself staring at a mirror... I'm not much to look at... I don't stand out. I'm just a wallflower.But what did Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of Death, see in me? Why did he make me join his crew?


Hi, my name is Helix Ai! First name Ai last name Helix, and there are days when I find myself staring at my mirror…

_I'm not very nice to look at aren't I?_

Thick glasses that hid my eyes, over baggy clothing that hid my form, shaggy hair that I only brush but never actually fixed. You see, being a ship wright of the Heart Pirates, I never really had time to myself so I end up not caring about how I looked. Now that the ship didn't have that much flaws (Well they do… but the newbies fix them) I started worrying about how I looked. When I was still with my family, I was more of the wallflower that nobody noticed. Nobody spared me a second glance, but for some odd reason, Trafalgar Law, **the** Surgeon of Death, bounty of 440,000,000 beli, eater of the Ope-ope fruit, and captain of the Heart Pirates, found me interesting and asked(*ahem!*forced*cough!*) me to join his crew.

_Can I ever be pretty?_

I looked over to Shachi and Penguin who were busy playing poker, "Hey guys!" they just graced me with a nod as they continued on with the game, "Shouldn't you guys be out getting supplies along with the rest?"

"Well, the rest is plenty enough to find supplies," Penguin stated plainly as he placed down another card. I raised an eyebrow before emitting a mischievous smile.

"Wouldn't Captain be furious with you both if he knew that you've been slacking~?" I smirked when I saw them visibly stiffen.

"You wouldn't dare!" they both yelled in unison. I gave them a 'try me' look as they glared at me.

"Oh and I'll tell him you both have been slacking off in the last five islands we docked at, we wouldn't want him to know about that now would we~?"

"You're so cruel Ai," Shachi whined playfully. I laughed, "Why can't you be sweet and loving like other women," that was when my laughing stopped, although he meant it as a joke, it stung…bad. I know I'm being oversensitive but I just can't help it. I just want to be noticed... My back was facing them so they couldn't see how I looked. I guess I looked pretty disappointed or deflated…

_That's just it… I'm not like other women… I'm me… wallflower Helix Ai…_

But just when they noticed my change of emotion, I spun around and smiled, "A-Ai, I di-"

"Well, I think you guys should start going before Captain finds you!" I interrupted. I didn't want to hear him apologize, because I knew he didn't mean it.

The crew and I had decided to walk around the town we decided to dock in. To tell you the truth, I was very uncomfortable… There were so many women that were so much prettier than me. Trafalgar Law was, of course, in the front of the group and I was next to him. For one, he was the Captain, and second, he was extremely handsome. There are times when I wonder why he chose to place me in his crew of unruly men. Maybe it was because I didn't look much of a woman… Loud whispers were heard all over from the women of the town. They were all talking about Law and me…

"Isn't that Trafalgar Law? He looks so much hotter in person!" a girl whispered to her companion. The other nodded in agreement before looking at me.

"Ugh, but look at the girl beside him. Is she her girlfriend?"

"Na, the girl's too plain and unattractive. Maybe she's just their errand girl or something," I shrunk from the comments I was getting.

_Am I really that ugly?_

Law seemed to notice my insecurity. I guess being a doctor you can pick up small body language. But for some odd reason, it just seemed to me that he was walking closer beside me. Then as we walked through the town, he leaned next to my ear to whisper, "Don't listen to petty comments," my eyes widened as I looked up towards him. He showed a small smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Was that a way of trying to assure me?

The next day, I decided to walk around the town by myself. I looked around at the clothes that were on display on the windows. I've always wanted to wear them.

_But they wouldn't look really good on me would they?_

As I looked, one dress seemed to catch my eye. It was so beautiful yet very simple. The dress was white and had a small bow on the back with frilly ribbons that flowed down like a tail, and the bottom was short on the front as it gradually got longer as it hit the back. The sleeveless top was very simple as it hugged the mannequin as lace was decorated over the chest with a small bow just on the right. I wanted the dress so badly.

_Would it look nice on me?_

But sadly, I didn't have enough money when I looked into my satchel. I took one last look at the dress before leaving.

_I wouldn't have been able to wear it anyway…_

I sighed as I helped Law with his medical files. I may be a shipwright, but I am a very organized person, which Law is not. He may be very smart and organized with his strategies, but he isn't with his things. As I organized the files, Law was looking over one file. When I looked over to see, he was looking over my medical records. Suddenly a thought came into my mind, and this seemed to be the only time I could say it… "Captain, why did you make me join your crew?" he glanced at me with an amused smile, "I mean- I'm not that strong…" he chuckled.

"Is that the case with you?"

"Huh?"

"I don't think your strength is something your pondering about," he leaned on his desk so that he loomed over his desk, "I see how insecure you get when people talk about you."

"T-Then why did you let me join your crew?" I asked again. He smirked at me, "I-I'm just a wallflower! Why would someone as infamous as you, want with someone as unnoticeable as me?" That was when he threw a rectangular box at me. Being with a lot of guys that would throw things instead of nicely handing them over, I got used to catching the tools despite how dangerous it is. When I caught it, Law walked over to me and leaned down so our faces were merely centimeters apart. Any normal person would back away, but I wasn't exactly normal, I was frozen in place…

"You don't give yourself much credit do you?" he wondered with an amused tone, "Or maybe your just to blind to see it Ai-ya?" I was confused. I could see just fine!

"I don't understand…."

"It's true I forced you to join because of your skills to repair ships, but there is another reason I forced you to join that no one else seemed to notice."

"And what would that be?" he chuckled. His face was still so close I could literally see every detail of his intense steel gray eyes; there was a hint of green in the middle that nobody would have noticed until you are of close proximity... I couldn't help but think they were beautiful. Is it weird to think a man's eyes are beautiful?

"You were stunning," I blinked once, then twice to process what he said.

_He thought I was stunning?_

"Wait- This is me we're talking about right?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he being serious or was he just playing with me? He sighed before backing away and flicking my forehead.

"I'm a doctor, my eyes are far more perceptive then a normal person. I could tell the minute I saw you that there was something hidden under those thick glasses," I stared at him. Was he for real? He smiled before pushing me towards his private bathroom.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

"There is something in the box. I want you to take a shower and put it on."

"Huh? What for!?"

"To prove a point, now do as I say," he smirked before leaning in again to invade my personal space, "Unless you need help, I don't mind-" I backed away before stuttering as I frantically made my way inside.

"N-No, I-I'm perfectly fine Captain! I'll do what you asked!" I slammed the door shut and locked it so he wouldn't enter.

_Why is my heart pounding so fast?_

I sighed as I opened the box, but the content surprised me. In fact, I was in dumbstruck awe, "No. Flipping. Way," I took the fabric out and stared at the dress I so wanted to buy. Did he seriously buy it for me? I looked inside the box and noticed a tiny box and opened it. It was contact lenses, and then I remembered the time he was looking over my medical file. Was he doing that to find my glasses prescription?

"Don't put the contacts on 'til after you've finished everything else," I smiled inwardly. My gut was doing flips! So doing as my captain ordered. I took a shower, but I noticed he had both shampoo and conditioner. Do men even need conditioner? I giggled at the thought before placing some on my hand and lathered it on my hair. Once I was finished and refreshed. I dried my hair as much as I could and put on the dress. To be honest, I was very blind, so putting the dress on was very much a battle. I couldn't count how many times I stumbled and I was completely embarrassed when Law asked if I was okay. He sounded more amused than concerned… Once I was finally able to get the dress on, I brushed my hair. Strangely, I was able to brush through my hair more smoothly; I usually had more of a hassle brushing it because it was always tangled and frizzy (the powers of conditioner!). Once I was done with that, I found some white one-inch heeled shoes and put them on. When I was finally done with everything, I looked at the contacts. It almost felt like the moment of truth. Will I really seem as stunning as Law told me?

Slowly, since I never had contacts before, I put them on and felt relieved when my sight had come back, but I wasn't prepared to see what was on the mirror, "Oh my god…" I muttered. I moved around and twirled in hopes it was really true. The person in the mirror did exactly what I did. It was really me. I looked and felt so different. I can't believe this is me! My eyes were ocean blue, and I had such a beautiful figure! And my hair! It was so straight and silky!

_Did I always look like this?_

I unlocked the door so that Law could look at me. Law waited for me on his desk and showed me his smug smirk. I beamed as I spun around, "How did you know?" I asked. I felt so confident now!

"I saw you staring at it yesterday. I decided to buy it since you looked so disappointed when you left it," I smiled. In fact I was really disappointed to leave it here, "I didn't expect it to fit you so well…" I tackled him into a hug. He seemed to be a bit taken aback by the sudden gesture but resorted to just patting my head which I didn't mind.

"Thank you! I can't thank you enough!" I pulled out of the hug and giggled. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You're like my fairy godmother or something!" he rolled his eyes at my joke.

"I don't think a godmother really suits me…"

"Oh really? Then what title suits you then Captain?"

"How does being your boyfriend sound?"

_Who knew I was a rose under this wallflower?_

**The End!**

* * *

**Yo! Hey guys! I made a one-shot! So did you like~? I got this idea while staring at a mirror and thought "Why not!" XD. I thought it would be cute to see Law playing godmother so here it is! Oh and for my other stories… Yea… sorta got writer's block so I'm making one shots and hoping that ideas will come up. So if you guys have any suggestions for my stories feel free to PM me or review it :P Yea I have so many ideas for one-shots but nothing is clicking for my chapter stories… Well I finished this at 3:23 in the morning. I couldn't sleep…. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed reading! Love Ya guys! Sorry for the OOC of Trafalgar Law :3 can't help it. Please Like and Review! Love comments with a passion!**


End file.
